Benefits
by Broth3r
Summary: Sometimes, a girl's gotta get her freak on. For the Awkward Moment Unfortunate Challenge.


"Seriously, Madoka? We went to the library, we had a snack at the cafeteria, we passed through this corridor _three times_, and only now you remember you left your cell phone on top of your desk?"

"I'm sorry..." The pink-haired girl said, extremely embarrassed, almost tearful. Sayaka sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped..." She replied, with her arms akimbo, visible tired. Madoka was no better. "At this hour, you'd probably be better off checking the teacher's office: she probably picked up anything left on the desks. Go on, I'll wait here."

It had been an unusual day: due to a Diet member's visit, classes had been delayed, and they only got out at six. And with girl's detours, it was now almost eight PM, the last, thinnest ray of light from the setting sun barely visible. The school was almost empty, just the odd cleaning lady and a couple of older students wandered around. Madoka made her way past the cage-like classrooms and their glass walls, and walked across the skyway that connected both halves of the school. The teacher's offices were on the other side, next to the infirmary and other school services and offices.

Finally, she reached Kazuko Saotome's office. Madoka had trouble finding it: instead of the fancy and clear nameplates her colleagues had, her name was poorly scribbled on a piece of paper stuck to the wall next to the door.

Madoka knocked at the door lightly, but that was enough to open it slightly. She immediately wondered why would the door be unlocked, but waited for a response nonetheless. After a minute, her curiosity overcame her, and she carefully opened the opened the door, making sure it made no noise.

"Saotome-sensei?..." she whispered, now inside the office, but again to no avail. However, she did hear something: a barely noticeable noise, like a chewing sound. Before she even noticed, her feet were moving on her own, navigating the office towards the noise. The key word being "navigating": even if rather large, it was an absolute mess: piles of yellow paper here, misplaced furniture there, to the point where even getting to her desk was a challenge. And even more problematic for Madoka, it was pitch dark inside, and she was very lucky not to stumble on anything.

Of course, there was not much she could do when her feet got caught in some piece of clothing. The girl promptly faceplanted on the carpeted floor, her legs flipping over her body and hitting the wall in front of her in a comic fashion.

She let out a shout of pain, and rolled sideways, covering her nose with her hands, and with her eyes almost shut. But she did see something through them: it wasn't dark anymore. Luck had it; her foot had flipped the light switch. And the first thing she saw was her teacher's desk… and a purple mass hurriedly jumping off the chair, where Kazuko sat.

Madoka got up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Only then did he realize the purple blob was someone's hair. And one that could only belong to someone.

"**MOM!**"

Junko stood next to Kazuko's desk, quickly buttoning her shirt, her face red as a tomato.

"W-What are you doing-"

"Oh, me and your mother were just talking, Kaname-san!" Kazuko stepped in, and only then did Madoka take a good look at her. Her bolero was open, and her breathing was accelerated.

"Talking? M-my grades didn't drop again, did they?"

"N-no, of course not! We were just… talking _talking_." Kazuko answered, nervously waving her hands and putting up the largest grin her face muscles could handle.

"Oh, okay…" Madoka replied, in a neutral tone. But the women were so on edge that they weren't able to capitalize on Madoka's naiveté.

"Say, remember that dress you wanted to buy?" Junko sprang forward towards her daughter, wallet in hand, with the exact same nervous smile as Kazuko. "Here, go buy it."

"Uh…" The sight of a dozen bills colored like a rainbow in her mom's hand froze Madoka's brain.

"A-Actually, you know what?" Junko again reached into her wallet, and grabbed every bill she was able to. "I got a performance bonus today, you can just have it all. Go out, go have some fun with the girls."

"Mom, I, uh…"

Madoka was _usually _a good girl. But even that was too much for her.

"O-okay, mom." She said, as she carefully handled more money than she'd ever seen in her life, with a slightly greedy look in her face.

_I'm such a bad girl… but I'm a bad girl with a dress. ^_^_

"Now go on, Madoka." Junko said, slightly relieved, as she messed with her daughter's hair. "Dad must be waiting for you. I need to finish talking to your teacher, I'll be home before you're asleep."

The girl nodded, and quickly ran off with a large smile, leaving the two women to their devices.

"I told you…" Junko started, after a while.

"I know, I know." Kazuko interrupted. "Here's not the best place, but I needed to see you so bad…"

Junko sighed, and walked towards Kazuko, hugging her around the neck from behind.

"So, where were we?"

"Oh, you were talking about your last boy toy."

"Ah, right!" Kazuko let out a giggle. "So we had this dinner planned at my house. Not only did he get there half an hour late, he complained about my sunny side ups!"

Now it was Junko's time to laugh. Knowing Kazuko, she knew what was coming next.

"He didn't even see it coming. I just kicked him in the ballsack and threw him out the window. The fucker landed head-first into the dumpster." The glass-wearing woman pumped her fist. "Strike!"

Both women laughed out loud. Kazuko took the opportunity, and drew a bottle of Jack Daniel's and two small glasses from her desk, pouring it down for the both of them. The liquor was gone in a flash.

"He did seem nice from what you told me earlier" Junko continued, slamming down her glass. "And if he did _that thing_ you said all the time… grr, oh God, if I wasn't married, I'd hit that so hard that the next person to pull me out would be crowned King of England."

Kazkuko laughed again, but shame quickly took over her.

"And that's when, well…" The teacher's face was now bright red. "T-That's when I called you. I feel kinda bad to do it, since you're married now, but-"

"Ah, cut the bullshit!" Junko shot, in a dismissive tone. "I love Tomohisa, but you know that, for you, I'll do anything. Besides…"

The executive moved in front of Kazuko, and slowly removed her glasses, while caressing her cheeks.

"…a girl needs to get her freak on, sometimes."

Kazuko blushed even harder, but smiled back. She softly pushed Junko aside, got up, and walked towards the light switch. She never made it there. A warm body slammed her against the wall, and before she knew it, her tongue was entangled with Junko's, and she simply went along with it. She let herself slide down the wall, as she started unbuttoning her own blouse, but her hands were pushed aside after the first button: Junko wanted to do it herself. But of course: she'd always been like that.

But right now, Kazuko didn't cared. She had no care in the world. She didn't bother about being submissive. She didn't bother about how loud and lustful her moans were. She didn't bother about the lights being on. She didn't even bother about the steps outside.

…_Wait, what?_

"Hey, sorry to bother, but Madoka forgot her cellphone _again _and-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**OH**

**YEAH.**


End file.
